


Una vez más [Oneshot]

by OhFlower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Cousin Incest, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Niall Horan Loves Zayn Malik, Niall's Heart, Sex in the house, Zayn Malik Loves Niall Horan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFlower/pseuds/OhFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no importa cuánto lo intente, cada vez que Zayn sonríe, Niall cae rendido una vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vez más [Oneshot]

## Una vez más

 

Puedo sentir sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sus labios besando casa porción de piel expuesta y su lengua dejando un rastro húmedo por doquier. Una vez más, me encuentro preso de su pasión y la lujuria que me invade cada vez que lo veo, que él sonríe. Sí, cada vez que él dirige hacia mí aquella sonrisa maliciosa y llena de placenteras promesas, esa sonrisa en que su traviesa lengua se cuela entre sus dientes y su labio se curva hacia un lado. Esa maldita sonrisa que es mi perdición y mi bendición, aquella por la que mi respiración se entrecorta y mi tonto corazón se salta varios latidos.

 

Me había prometido, como tantas otras veces, que no volvería a caer frente a él, que sería fuerte en mi convicción. Me juré a mí mismo no ceder ante Zayn nunca más. No lo pude cumplir. No quise hacerlo. Bastó con tan solo esa puta sonrisa para que me volviera masilla en sus manos. Él sabe cuáles son mis debilidades, y las usa en mi contra. Y no es que pueda quejarme, porque lo disfruto.

 

Ahora, tendido en esta cama apresando las sábanas con fuerza, soy un desastre de gemidos agudos y placer desbordante. Todo es culpa de Zayn. Por mirarme como me mira, por besarme como me besa, por tocarme como lo hace. Pero, sobre todo, es su culpa por hacerme amarlo y desearlo como lo hace. Aun sabiendo que no es correcto, que esto no está bien, que debemos parar.

 

Sin embargo, ya no puedo. Zayn es dueño de mí por completo.

 

Y mientras sus labios se pegan a los míos con pasión desenfrenada, sé que estoy perdido, no existe poder en el universo que me haga resistir a Zayn y lo que él provoca en mí. Su lengua delinea mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para explorar y yo gustoso se lo concedo. Su aterciopelada lengua me invade y recorre cada centímetro de mí, la mía sale a su encuentro y lucho por dominar el beso, a pesar de saber que es una causa perdida, como siempre, aunque eso no le quita la diversión y adrenalina que me recorre cada vez. Sé que a él le gusta, me lo dice el gruñido posesivo que suelta mientras saquea mi boca con su lengua y yo me dejo hacer por su habilidad para besar.

 

Sus manos se deslizan por mis piernas recorriéndolas de arriba hacia abajo. La ropa hace mucho que desapareció de nuestros cuerpos, así como el remordimiento de lo que estamos haciendo, porque en este momento solo somos él y yo, y el mundo entero puede irse a la mierda sin que nos importe. Sus caricias no cesan, así como las mías. Mis manos se enredan en su cabello oscuro mientras mis piernas se envuelven en sus caderas, pegándolo más a mí, sintiéndole más cerca.

 

Nuestros miembros se rozan, el gruñe y yo gimo, la pasión explota a nuestro alrededor. Mis caderas se mueven involuntariamente y la fricción de sentirnos piel contra piel, miembro duro contra miembro duro, es enloquecedora. Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí, lo anhelo como a respirar, y él lo sabe. Lo percibe y lo aprovecha a conveniencia. Siempre he sido su debilidad tanto como él es la mía.

 

Sus labios abandonan los míos y crean un rastro de besos por mi cuello, donde el lame, chupa y muerde a su antojo. Soy su banquete y él quiere consumirme por completo. Sus manos se deslizan por mis piernas y estrujan mi trasero arrancándome un gemido necesitado.

 

—Zayn... Te necesito, por favor.

 

—Y me tendrás, cariño, me tendrás.

 

Puntúas tus palabras al elevar mis piernas y colocarlas en tus hombros, tu mano se estira y toma el lubricante ya casi vacío que se encuentra en la mesita de noche, mi ser late en expectación por lo que vendrá. Viertes el contenido en tu mano y esparces el gel por mi entrada, tus dedos juegan en ella, pero no la penetran, te estás burlando de mí, lo sé. Siempre te gusta probar los límites de mi paciencia. Gimo frustrado y meneo mis caderas intentando hacer que tu dedo atraviese mi arrugada entrada, pero tú ríes con fuerza y malicia, impidiéndomelo.

 

Por fin, siento tu dedo hacer presión en mi entrada y romper la tensión de mis paredes, me gustaría saltarme esta parte tortuosa e ir a lo más apremiante pero sé que es necesaria, eres un hombre bien dotado y si no me preparas, podrías partirme en dos, literalmente. Pronto, no tanto como quisiera, ya tienes cuatro dedos en mi interior y golpeas ese punto que me lleva a ver estrellas y más.

 

—Oh, Dios, Zayn. Ahí, justo ahí.

 

Tu jodida sonrisa de superioridad aparece, volviendo tu rostro salvaje y tiemblo por la necesidad de ti que me recorre. Esparces un poco más de aquella sustancia fría y viscosa, pero ahora en tu glorioso y oh-tan-perfecto pene, que yo solo puedo relamerme los labios al verte mover tus manos arriba y abajo de ese pedazo de carne que tanto amo chupar y sentir en mi interior. Tan solo unos segundos pasan, cuando ya logro sentirte presionar tu pene contra mi entrada. A pesar de la pasión y la niebla de lujuria y desenfreno que nos rodea, te preocupas por ser gentil conmigo y no lastimarme. Puede que me hayas preparado, pero cuatro dedos jamás podrán compararse con el grosor de tu miembro erecto, a esa polla monstruosa y deliciosa que posees.

 

Centímetro a centímetro, vas hundiéndote en mí, yo estrujo las sábanas y muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza por el ligero ardor mezclado con placer que me provocas. Después de unos desesperantes minutos, por fin estás enterrado profundamente en mi interior, tu respiración es entrecortada y las venas en tu cuello resaltan. Mis brazos se enredan en tu cuello atrayéndote a mí, en un beso lleno de amor y pasión. _"Muévete"_ digo en un gemido meneando mis caderas y es todo lo que necesitas para empezar a golpear con fuerza.

 

Te siento sacar tu miembro hasta que solo queda la punta y luego entrar de un solo golpe en mí, un grito de placer escapa de mis labios, mis uñas rasguñan tu espalda y mi cuerpo se arquea en busca de más. Y tú me lo das. Tus embestidas son fuertes, rápidas y certeras. Tocas el punto en mí que me hace perder la razón. Cada vez me embistes más fuerte, nuestros cuerpos chocando y produciendo un sonido obsceno que nos calienta más. El respaldo de la cama golpea con fuerza contra la pared y la madera protesta bajo la fuerza de tus embestidas.

 

—Zayn... yo... Oh, dios, ¡más fuerte, Zayn!

 

—¡Mierda! Eres tan jodidamente delicioso, Niall. Amo estar en tu interior.

 

—Mngh! Ahh! ¡Oh, joder, Zayn! ¡Eres el mejor!

 

—Y el único, Niall, ¿entiendes? —Gruñes con fuerza, vehemente— ¡ERES MÍO!

 

—Sí... sí, tuyo, Zayn... Soy tuyo —declaro con la poca voz que me queda—. Ahh! Ahh! ¡Zayn!

 

El fuego en mi interior se concentra en mi parte baja y mi orgasmo se construye con fuerza, estoy a punto de llegar, ya no puedo resistirlo más. Gritando tu nombre en alto, alcanzo el clímax más demoledor que jamás he experimentado, cuerdas y cuerdas de esperma se disparan de mí manchándonos a ambos en el proceso. Unas cuantas estocadas más, te siento tensarte y llenar mi interior con tu esencia al tiempo que gruñes mi nombre y muerdes mi cuello con fuerza. Aquel mordisco dejará una gran marca que tendré que esmerarme en ocultar, aunque justo ahora eso no me importa. No cuando te siento caer sobre mí envolviéndome entre tus brazos con fuerza impidiendo que me aleje (como si alguna vez yo hubiese querido hacer eso) y enterrar tu rostro en mi cuello.

 

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor tuyo mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizan. Es una suerte que tuviéramos la casa sola y nadie nos haya oído, de lo contrario, estaríamos en graves problemas, porque ni siquiera nos molestamos en ser discretos. Te remueves y levantas la cabeza, tus hermosos ojos miel se encuentran con los míos y mi corazón se rompe una vez más porque ya sé que es lo que viene a continuación: te irás, como tantas otras veces antes, y fingiremos ante todos (como siempre), luego yo me prometeré no volver a caer, tú me sonreirás, yo cederé y el ciclo se repetirá.

 

Sí, ya me lo sé de memoria.

 

Sin embargo, parece que hoy algo es diferente. Tú no te has ido aún, en cambio, me observas con intensidad, tus ojos fijos en los míos. No puedo soportar más tu mirada sobre la mía, así que desvío la vista hacia un lado, para segundos después, oírte pronunciar tres simples palabras que logran que mi corazón bombee con fuerza.

 

 

—Te amo, Niall —dices con vos suave, pero firme.

 

No lo puedo creer, creo que es fruto de mi imaginación, del ferviente deseo que tengo de que me ames como tontamente lo hago yo. No, no puede ser cierto. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, solo es mi imaginación burlándose de mí, como tantas otras veces. Tiene que ser mentira, no puede...

 

—Te amo con todo mi corazón, Niall —lo repites con más fuerza mientras tomas mi mentón y me obligas a abrir los ojos para unir nuestras miradas.

 

—No juegues conmigo, Zayn —susurro a media voz—. No con esto, por favor.

 

—No es un juego -me dices acariciando mi rostro—. Te amo, Niall. Sé que no he sido la mejor persona contigo, pero te amo como no tienes una idea. Sabes que nunca he sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero ya no lo tolero mas, tenía que decírtelo. Necesitaba que lo supieras.

 

—Zayn, yo... —mil emociones se aglomeran en mí, impidiendo que las palabras broten de mis labios—. Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

 

—Pero no me molestaría escucharlo -agregas, y puedo notar una cuota de incertidumbre en tu tono de voz.

 

Te beso suavemente. —Te amo, Zayn —digo por fin cuando nos separamos—. Estoy absolutamente enamorado de ti.

 

Sonríes, pero esta sonrisa no es como las que me das de costumbre. No, esta es dulce, tierna y feliz. Y yo me sonrojo al pensar lo hermoso que te vez sonriendo así, mientras me miras fijamente y con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

 

—Quiero que todos lo sepan -declaras después de varios minutos tan solo mirándonos el uno al otro—. Quiero amarte libremente, Niall.

 

Tus palabras me sorprenden y a la vez me llenan de tristeza, porque eso no podrá ser posible.

 

—Pero, Zayn, somos... somos primos, sabes que no podemos —digo con dolor y amargura. Qué más quisiera yo que gritar a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos, pero no puede ser.

 

—No me importa que seamos familia. Yo te amo y tú a mí, nada más importa, Niall —refutas con fuerza—. Además, ya te lo dije, tú eres mío, no te dejaré jamás. Y si ellos no estás de acuerdo, pues que se jodan.

 

Involuntariamente, me rio. Te observo y veo que vas en serio, entonces tomo la que, estoy seguro, es la mejor decisión de mi vida.

 

—Y tú eres mío, Zayn. Tienes razón, que se jodan.

 

Y nos besamos, nos besamos con dulzura y sin prisas, demostrándonos el amor que sentimos. Vertemos en ese beso todos nuestros sentimientos, todo lo que tenemos el uno para el otro, un beso lleno de promesas de amor. Ahora, yo sé con certeza que la próxima vez que me sonrías, caeré una vez más. Caeré una vez más ante la persona que amo y con la que quiero estar para siempre.

 

Caeré una vez más ante ti, Zayn. Porque te amo y sé que me sostendrás, una vez más.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, el primer y hasta ahora único Ziall que he escrito en mi alocada vida. Y el único de 1D, realmente xD
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus kudos, ya saben que es gratis ♥
> 
> Kisses and hugs!


End file.
